kylie_k_jennerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Jenner
Kylie Kristen Jenner (born August 10, 1997) is an American reality television personality, socialite, model, entrepreneur and social media personality. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, she is best known for starring in the E! reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians since age nine, her eponymous brand of cosmetics, and her large social media presence. In 2012, she collaborated with the clothing brand PacSun, along with her sister Kendall, and created their own line "Kendall & Kylie". Their sci-fi novels, Rebels: City of Indra and Time of the Twins, were released respectively in 2014 and 2016. In 2014, Time magazine listed the Jenner sisters on their The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014 list for their considerable influence among teens on social media. As of 2017, with over 95 million followers, she is one of the top 10 most followed people on Instagram. In 2017, Jenner was placed on the Forbes Celebrity 100 list, making her the youngest person to be featured on the list. On April 11, 2017, it was announced Jenner would star on her own spin-off series, Life of Kylie, which premiered on E! on August 6, 2017. In 2015, Jenner launched her own cosmetics line called Kylie Cosmetics and a best-selling app, which reached number 1 on the iTunes app store. To learn more about Kylie Jenner, go to Kylie Facts. Early Life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the youngest daughter of 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Caitlyn Jenner and TV personality Kris Jenner. She has an older sister, Kendall. On Kris's side of the family, she has three older half-sisters, Kourtney, Kim and Khloé Kardashian, and one older half-brother, Rob. Jenner also has three older half-brothers from Caitlyn's side of the family—Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner—and an older half-sister, Casey. Jenner attended Sierra Canyon School, where she was a member of the cheerleading team. In 2012, she decided homeschooling would be a better option and enrolled in an at-home education program, from which she graduated with a high school diploma in July 2015 from Laurel Springs School. Career Reality Television In 2007, Jenner, along with her parents and siblings, Kendall, Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob, began appearing in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members. The series was successful for its network, E!, and has resulted in the creation of numerous spin-offs including Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons, in which Jenner has made multiple guest appearances. There have also been speculations about a possible spin-off series starring the Jenner sisters, following a multi-year extension deal that the family signed with the E! network in 2015. Personal Branding Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called Wear Something Spar-kylie and Rainbow in the S-kylie. They earned $100,000 each for their OPI endorsements in 2013. On November 15, 2013, the Jenner sisters announced that they would launch The Kendall & Kylie Collection with PacSun which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. In July 2013, the Jenner sisters launched a jewelry line with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewelery collection. In February 2014, she and Kendall launched a shoe and handbag line for Steve Madden's Madden Girl line. Jenner launched her hair extension line with Bellami Hair, entitled Kylie Hair Kouture, which includes sixteen different shades and a wet to dry hair-brush. In March 2015, skin care line Nip + Fab announced that Jenner became their new ambassador. In June 2015, the Jenner sisters launched their clothing line Kendall + Kylie with British fashion retailer Topshop. This Topshop clothing line also featured swimsuits. On August 18, 2015, Jenner announced she will be launching her first lipstick line as a part of her self-titled lip kit. In September 2015, Jenner launched her new personalized website and mobile app. In 2016, Jenner released a short film for her lip kits. It was filmed at the Mojave Desert in Lancaster, California near the historical abandoned hotel, Easy Rest Inn. Kylie currently sells 21 available lip kit colors on her Kylie Cosmetics ecommcerce website. In fall of 2016, Jenner was announced to be the new face of PUMA along with Rae Sremmurd. Media Appearances Jenner, along with her sister Kendall, have co-hosted numerous public events together. The sisters hosted Glee: The 3D Concert Movie at the Regency Village Theater in Westwood, California on August 6, 2011, as well as the premiere of The Vow in Hollywood, California on February 6, 2012. The Jenners also interviewed the cast of The Hunger Games premiere in the Bing Box at The Nokia Theatre L.A. Live on March 12, 2012. The Jenner sisters co-hosted the 2014 Much Music Video Awards, where Kylie made her acting debut in a promo for the show in Toronto, Canada, on June 15, 2014. The Jenner sisters introduced brother-in-law Kanye West's performance at the Billboard Music Awards on May 17, 2015. Other Works Jenner began her modeling career with the Sears line "Crush Your Style" and has done photo shoots with photographer Nick Saglimbeni and modeled for her cousin Natasha's clothing company. She has also expressed an interest in acting, but has explained that college is a greater priority. Jenner has announced that she hopes to pursue an acting career. In August 2014, the Jenner sisters appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's "Recognize" music video. In 2011, they were featured in Seventeen magazine's Style Stars of the Year, and selected them as "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored science fiction novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghostwriter Maya Sloan. The novel was criticized upon release as a ghostwritten work, which prompted Sloan to clarify that the book was compiled and edited from the Jenner sisters' original ideas. In 2015, Jenner appeared as a zombie in Tyga's music video for "Dope'd Up". in October/November 2016.]] Jenner has been featured on the covers of various teen, beauty and fashion magazines, including Cosmopolitan (February 2015), Teen Vogue (March 2012, May 2015), Marie Claire Mexico (March 2014), Seventeen (September 2012), Remix (March 2015), Seventeen Prom (January 2014) and Girlfriend (September 2014). After Jenner turned 18, she was the cover girl of Galore magazine. She wore a mature custom made dress by gypsy fashion designer Michael Costello. The article was about why she chose to grow up so fast. Charity Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The Kardashian and Jenner sisters used eBay in this way to raise $27,682.96 for their charities in 2013. Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. She joined Khloe, Kendall, Lil Twist, and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick'n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 2014 and on August 16, 2014. At the first game, she competed on actor/singer Quincy Brown's Team; while Kendall played on Chris Brown's Team Breezy. Public Image In May 2015, an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians premiered in which Jenner admitted to getting a lip augmentation. Her enhanced lips from lip fillers created speculation and gained her publicity. Prior to the episode's debut, Jenner stated that she merely used lip liner and over lined her lips. As a result, the practice of suctioning one's lips into a small glass in order to induce greater blood flow to swell the lips was called the "Kylie Jenner Challenge" (though there was no indication that Jenner herself employed this method). Personal Life In February 2015, Jenner purchased a $2.7 million five-bedroom, 5.5-bath mansion in an upscale gated community in Calabasas, California. She has bought three new mansions in Hidden Hills, California in 2016/2017. Jenner had been in a highly publicized and controversial relationship with rapper Tyga since late 2014. The two were first public about their relationship after Kylie turned 18 in 2015. The pair were first seen holding hands in Mexico a couple of days after her 18th birthday. They also attended New York Fashion Week together in New York City in October 2015. The couple split in the spring of 2017. Kylie started dating Travis Scott around April 2017. They were seen together at Coachella, a basketball game and many of his concerts. At the end of the summer, media outlets stated that Jenner was pregnant. She never confirmed, nor denied the rumors, but simply disappeared from social media and was rarely seen out and about. On February 1, 2018, she gave birth to her first child - Stormi Webster. Legal Issues Kylie vs. Kylie In February 2017, singer/actress Kylie Minogue won a legal battle against Jenner for name trademark "Kylie", for which Jenner had filed a U.S. trademark application. Vlada Haggarty In January 2017, make up artist Vlada Haggarty had her lawyers claim that Jenner had stolen the creative style and aesthetic of her own work, such as the dripping gloss lip and golden finger tips, for her own products, and that Jenner had a history of taking Haggerty's original dripping lip art and passing it off as her own. Jenner later credited Vlada on social media and her work on the creation of the logo and an undisclosed settlement was paid to avoid any future legal issues. Neon lip logo Sara Hope, a British painter whose work has been featured in art galleries in several cities across the globe, filed a lawsuit against Jenner and NBC Universal for the use of a neon lip logo. Hope stated that Jenner posted to her social media accounts an image that was remarkably similar to Hope's most famous piece, "Temptation Neon" and used it to promote Jenner's TV series Life of Kylie. Production art created for that series, including the lip design, was created by a third party designer and not by Jenner or any of her staff. Official Accounts * Kylie Jenner Instagram * Kylie Jenner Facebook * Kylie Jenner Twitter * Kylie Jenner Youtube * Kylie Jenner Official Website * Kylie Cosmetics by Kylie Jenner | Official Website Category:Family Category:The Jenners